I Must Be Dreaming
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Usagi finds herself in a reoccuring dream, sending her on a quest to find 4 very old Goddesses, defeat some very new enimies and finding love. UsaxRei
1. Dreams

**I Must Be Dreaming**

Cast of characters:

Sailor Moon / Usagi Tsukino

Sailor Jupiter/ Mokoto

Sailor Mars/ Raye Hino

Sailor Mercury/ Ami Mizuno

Sailor Venus/ Minako Aino

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to the creator of Sailor Moon. I am using the English names of the Sailor Moon characters with Sailor Scouts I created. All I own is the storyline and all the characters below:

Sailor Emerald – Lita – Jupiter

Sailor Ruby – Rei – Mars

Sailor Sapphire - Amy – Mercury

Sailor Amber – Mina – Venus

Sailor Moonstar – Selene – Moon

Aisu - Water

Firy - Fire

Terra - Earth

Kagura - Air

Translations for some of the Japanese:

Matte – Wait

The night was calm as the moonlight fell to earth, but the sense that things where to change came quickly. Alone in her room a girl slept with her cat named Luna, within her dreams the girl was far from being alone…

_ Usagi sighed as she peered into Mamoru's eyes a feeling fluttered in her stomach, he was going to kiss her. As he inched closer she closed her eyes and seconds later she felt lips upon hers. Something nagged her and caused her to open her eyes. It was not Mamoru she was kissing, it was some one else. _But who could I be kissing? _Breaking away she found herself falling. Voices began to surround her along with a sense of warmth. Landing she stood now in a beautiful palace. Spinning in a circle to look around her she realized she was dressed as though she was Queen._

_ "Your highness I wish to speak with you." A soft voice came from behind her. Usagi turned and found another girl before her. The girl stood at her height and had long black and silver hair, while her hair was pulled upwards in the style she wore herself but the hair was braided down instead of loose. Bright sapphire eyes peered at her from the heart shaped face. The last thing she took into account before the girl spoke once more was the necklace she wore, it was two crescent moons back to back, between the moons was a heart with a star inside of it and a jewel inside of it. _

_ "NeoQueen Serenity may I please speak with you?" The girl spoke again bringing Usagi's eyes back to meet hers. "Yes you may speak with me." The girl nodded and began walking leaving Usagi to follow her. "Some thing big is coming, and you and your scouts will not be able to handle this alone. The Elites will find you but you must let them do their work alone." Usagi shook her head, "Would it not be stronger for us to work together?" _

_ "No, you and your scouts are too weak to stand against The Elites. I was warning you politely; do not throw my warning aside. Just stay away from them and you and your scouts will not get hurt. But get in the way and The Elite will take you out." The girl whirled around and reached forwards grabbing Usagi's transformation brooch. _

_"This will not save you, the jewel inside will not help you." She held out the brooch back to Usagi who reached for it as she pulled it back with just a few last words, "You will not be strong enough until you find Aisu." As she spoke the name Usagi held her brooch. "Aisu?" She questioned looking back up, but all she saw was the girl walking away from her, "Matte!! Who is Aisu?" _

Luna sat up and looked over at Usagi as she spoke allowed in her sleep, "Aisu?" Luna whispered and then looked up at the moon shining in the window. "Aisu-sama what brings your name to be spoken once more?" Luna looked over at Usagi who now sat up in bed. "Luna…" She began as her communicator began to beep. She picked it up and saw Sailor Mars's symbol. "Yes Mars?"

"Usagi there's a new monster, its attacking the shrine I've already called the others." Usagi nodded, "I'm on it Raye!" Usagi got up and dressed quickly heading out of her room and down the stairs quietly, once out side she took off running in the direction of the Hino Shrine. "Usagi transform now!" Luna called to her as she ran ahead; Usagi nodded "MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

At the shrine all most all of the Inner Senshi laid strewn about the ground as Eternal Sailor Moon appeared, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Moon looked over at the rather large looking Dog/Scorpion/Man thing was attacking Sailor Mars, "Mars look out!" She screamed as she ran forwards. "AMBER HEART DARTS ATTACK!" A new voice screamed out followed by little hearts in the shape of Venus's symbol came soaring right past Sailor Moon and hitting the beast. Sailor Moon froze in her step as another attack seemed to come out of no where. "EMERALD LIGHTNING SPEAR ATTACK!"

Instinctively Sailor Moon dove for cover as the ground quaked and a huge lightning bolt the size of at least two busses wide hit the creature causing it to turn and drop Sailor Mars finally. It looked around for its next target as one more voice spoke out, "You chose the wrong Time to mess with you evil creature of destruction, MOONSTAR SPIRIT HEALING ATTACK!" A beam of silver stars and moons appeared from behind Sailor Moon encircling the beast until a white light appeared and the beast no longer existed. "As for you Sailor Moon, you had better heed the warning that was sent to you. Elite let's go."

Sailor Moon whirled around and found nothing, except her friends before her. She detransformed and shook her head. Minako came over to her, "What was that all about? I came to and saw three scouts attacking that thing." She shook her head negative again, "I don't really know myself. However, I have been having a reoccurring dream lately perhaps that might be the answer. Or I don't know." She sighed and held her hands out in front of her almost as if she was going to shrug; she dropped them to her sides hanging her head as she did so. Slowly she began to retell her dream word for word to her scouts before her. By the time she finished everyone had tons of questions she couldn't even begin to answer. One by one the scouts detransformed and headed home, Rei watched quietly as Usagi headed for her home. _There must be something _I_ can do surely. _I _am a fire reader._ Rei turned and hurried inside the temple eager to see if she could find anything out herself.

Usagi sat on her bed and stared out her window, reflecting on her dream. "I only wonder who the girl was. It's almost as if I know her." She mused queitly as she moved to lie back on her bed as if to sleep once more. She closed her eyes and felt the dream world taking its hold on her once more. Letting go of the physical world she let herself tumble into darkness.

_Usagi sighed as she peered into Mamoru's eyes a feeling fluttered in her stomach, he was going to kiss her. As he inched closer, she closed her eyes and seconds later, she felt lips upon hers. Something nagged her and caused her to open her eyes. It was not Mamoru she was kissing, it was some one else. _'But who could I be kissing?' _Opening her eyes but not breaking the kiss yet she looked into a pair of eyes that were so familer to her she gasped, the name "Rei". Breaking the kiss, she found herself falling. Voices began to surround her along with a sense of warmth. Landing she stood now in the beautiful palace as she had before. _

_ "Your highness I wish to speak with you." A soft voice came from behind her. Usagi turned and found the girl before her. "NeoQueen Serenity may I please speak with you?" The girl spoke again bringing Usagi's eyes back to meet hers. "Yes you may speak with me." The girl nodded and began walking leaving Usagi to follow her. "Some thing big is coming, and you and your scouts will not be able to handle this alone. The Elites will find you but you must let them do their work alone." Usagi shook her head, "Would it not be stronger for us to work together?" _

_ "No, you and your scouts are too weak to stand against The Elites. I was warning you politely; do not throw my warning aside. Just stay away from them and you and your scouts will not be hurt. But get in the way and The Elite will take you out." The girl whirled around and reached forwards grabbing Usagi's transformation brooch. _

_"This will not save you, the jewel inside will not help you." She held out the brooch back to Usagi who reached for it as she pulled it back with just a few last words, "You will not be strong enough until you find Aisu." As she spoke the name, Usagi held her brooch. "Aisu?" She questioned looking back up, but all she saw was the girl walking away from her. _

_This time not wanting to be left behind she begins to run towards the girl, as she gets closer she suddenly finds herself standing on a cliff over looking an ocean. A voice floats towards her on a soft breeze, Usagi turns and heads away from the cliffs trying to find the owner of the voice. As she continues, her world begins to shift once more. _

_Suddenly she finds herself standing once more in the palace. Only this time she was in a grand ballroom being decorated for a party. Murmurs of "Your Highness" were whispers as she passed by servants setting up for the party. Her name was called once more so she followed it out of the ballroom and onto a balcony where the voice waited. "I have been waiting for you my love." The voice whispered as she stepped onto the balcony. "I have much to tell you of Aisu."_

Usagi found herself awake as her alarm blared loudly in her ear. She felt more confused then ever. "I must be getting closer. If only I didn't have school." She sighed, wondering when she would reenter the dream once more.


	2. Aisu

**I Must Be Dreaming**

Cast of characters:

Sailor Moon / Usagi Tsukino

Sailor Jupiter/ Makoto

Sailor Mars/ Raye Hino

Sailor Mercury/ Ami Mizuno

Sailor Venus/ Minako Aino

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to the creator of Sailor Moon. I am using the English names of the Sailor Moon characters with Sailor Scouts I created. All I own is the storyline and all the characters below:

Sailor Emerald – Lita – Jupiter

Sailor Ruby – Rei – Mars

Sailor Sapphire - Amy – Mercury

Sailor Amber – Mina – Venus

Sailor Moonstar – Selene – Moon

Aisu - Water

Firy - Fire

Terra - Earth

Kagura - Air

_The meadow stood vacant for a moment except for herself she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on what she was seeking. As she opened them once more she looked up and the star filled sky and realized at once she was not alone. She turned her head and took in what could only be described as a breathtaking beauty. She knew it was NeoQueen Serenity at once but it was still Usagi as well. She walked over to her and realized that Usagi held out her hand. Rei took it in hers and then in one swift moment she pulled her against her body, heart racing a million miles an hour she leaned in and kissed her. Slowly, achingly slow yet passionately and thoroughly the kiss went on. Her eyes fluttered open yet she never broke the kiss until Usagi gasped her name, then she seemed to be falling. _

_Voices began to surround her along with a sense of coolness. She now stood in what was surely an ancient temple. _

_The color scheme was different hues of blue. A pool lay at the foot of the temple stairs, what appeared to be a statue of a woman was gorgeous. The woman had on a blue dress the color of a robin's egg, her hair was a dark tone of indigo that tumbled down to her waist. It was when she moved that startled Rei. "Well Princess of Mars, What brings you to my temple?" Rei moved closer to the Lady, realizing that she was dressed in what surely was suited for the Princess of Mars, It was a lovely red gown and her own hair was styled differently. Glancing in the pool revealed her symbol and tiara on her forehead._

"_Forgive me Lady…" She tried to gasp for a name when the Lady before her laughed softly. "My name is Goddess Aisu. Lady Aisu will do just fine. I am aware that you are here on a quest to find me. What I am not aware of is what you're looking for exactly."_

"_Please Lady Aisu, call me Rei. I've…" She bowed her head for a moment for thought and then continued. "My Princess err…Queen she is troubled by a dream." Aisu nodded and interrupted Rei, "She is having visions Rei." Rei blushed, "I realize that Milady this girl in her dream told her to seek out you. You see…" She trailed off again, as she watched the Goddess laugh softly and beckon to her. _

"_Come let us go inside for surely you are becoming cold. I know of your Sailor powers young Princess. I suppose those you speak of now are known as Elite." Rei affirmed her as she moved quickly glancing down at her arms, feeling a bit surprised at the goose bumps that were there. Only now was she aware of her shivering. They headed inside the temple in silence. Once inside where it was much warmer did the Goddess speak again, "I have something that I wish for you to give to your Queen. I have four others, one for you and three for the other inner scouts. You must remember to give the first to your Queen before you keep one. Now Princess of Mars you must go, the second leg of your journey will be much harder than it was for you to find me. Firy will be anxious for you to meet." Rei thanked her as she turned and fled the temple racing down the steps. Crossing through the courtyard and out into what became a garden. _

_Rei paused in her flight and walked now feeling calmer. Voices drifted to her and soon she found three girls playing among rose bushes. The first and the one to seem the oldest watched laughing a familiar laugh. She watched the girl stand and brush back long cherry pink colored hair from her eyes as they flickered over to Rei. They were a deep garnet. _'Rini'_ The girl stood and whispered to the others, a pair of Violet eyes like her own flashed over to her as well as a pair of __bright sapphire eyes. Suddenly they turned to flee, Rei barely realized that the sapphire-eyed one had hair that was black and silver as well as that they were in braids. The other girl wore her hair loosely in a halo of gold she noticed as the main girl, The older girl appeared in front of her. _

"_Your highness I wish to speak with you." Rei blinked and realized that she meant her. "Rini?" She asked quietly as the girl before her sighed. "Yes you knew me as Rini, Your Highness I must tell you that it is not worth it to try and find The Old Ones." Rei looked at Rini feeling confused, "Old Ones? Do you mean the Goddess that I met tonight is an Old One?" Rini nodded leading Rei towards the castle. "Yes, you need to let the Elite work. The Old Ones will not care enough to help you." _

_Rini held out her brooch, the one she had transformed with numerous times. As Rei took it, she realized there were four different stones glittering from around the moon. "I never noticed the stones before." She stated, Rini snatched back her brooch and hurriedly fixed it on her dress. "You couldn't see them then. Look I'm supposed to warn you to stay away from the Elites. I know it would be stronger for us to work together, but we can't." Rini glanced at the castle. "Look just go and wait for mom on the balcony in the ballroom. I know that mom won't heed Selene's warnings. I also know that you won't either. Firy is your…" She screwed her face up and grimced. "Sorry can't tell you. But…just trust me." She began to run off towards the castle with Rei watching. Two whispered words reached her as Rini passed her, they were so soft she wondered if "Sorry Mom" was for her or Usagi._

_Rei blinked and found herself on a balcony. She turned and looked off into the distance softly calling Usagi's name. Finally footsteps behind her alearted her that Usagi was there,__ "I have been waiting for you my love." She voice whispered as Usagi stepped onto the balcony. "I have much to tell you of Aisu."_

Rei groaned as she found herself awaking from her trance the moment Usagi arrived in her what vision, Dream, She didn't know at the moment what to call it. All she knew was that it was getting very good, and then life goes and tells her she has to bring herself back to the physical side so she can get to school. "Maybe I should just skip school today. I already know the answers to the test today." She rubbed her head and then her muscles, a smile crossed her features as a idea began to dawn on her.

Half hour later…

Usagi ran towards her school only to round the corner and slam into something hard and soft at the same time. As usual, Usagi took down what she crashed into, by the time she opened her eyes she realized she was laying on top of Rei. A blush crept through her whole body, "OHMYGOSHREIIAMSOSORRYYOUDON'TEVENKNOWHOWSORRYIAMTHATISLAMMEDINTOYOU!!!!BYTHEWAYSHOULDN'TYOUBEATSCHOOL?"

Rei sat up and looked up into Usagis tear framed eyes, "Say it again slower Usa." She stated as she took Usagi's hand standing herself back up. Usagi took a deep breath and then spoke again slower. "I'm so very sorry I ran into you. I am late for school again. Shouldn't you be in school?" Rei smiled, "Nope and neither should you. Come on we are skipping school today, and we are going to talk."

Rei looked down realizing that Usagi was still blushing, it was then that she realized that she still held Usagi's hand. Smiling she continued to speak, "I have been waiting for you my love; I have much to tell you of Aisu." Then letting go she walked forwards leaving Usagi to gather what she just said. Usagi nodded and trotted after her all the while thinking of food.

Two hours later…

Usagi got up and walked over to Rei's window of her room. She looked back at Rei who was asleep on her bed; they had talked non-stop of what Rei had seen and experienced last night. She spoke vividly of Aisu and who she was. She knew Rei had not meant to fall asleep. In fact, she had been asleep up until five minutes ago when she woke. Shaking her head, she pulled her hair down letting it fall in a loose halo of gold around her.

She sat on the window seat and leaned back holding the stone out before her. She held it up into the light and then pulled out her transformation brooch. Suddenly a light glowed around her; she closed her eyes as she felt coolness, almost as if she was becoming calmer, more peaceful. She opened her eyes and studied her brooch. There was now a blue stone embedded on it.

"You're so beautiful…" The words were out before Rei knew she had whispered them. Usagi slowly turned her head to look at her a blush already working its way up her body. "I thought you were sleeping?" Rei smiled and sat up, "I was but then I heard you move to the window and I woke up. I was just watching you, looks like you figured out the stone." Usagi got up and crossed the room handing Rei her transformation brooch. Rei studied it quietly all the while remembering Rini showing her hers. Rei handed it back and looked at Usagi. "Usa…Usagi I…" She sighed and pushed herself off her bed crossing the room. "You love Darien don't you?" Usagi shook her head, "No. I thought I loved him. It was more the idea of it all." She closed her eyes, "I realized that I loved some one who is much more to me than he ever was. Besides," She looked over at Rei "How can you love someone who rapes you?"

Rei was at her side instantly, "That sonova… He RAPED you!" Serena hung her head and pulled away from Rei. Wrapping her arms around herself, she nodded. "I broke things off with him just before the dreams started. He told me he loved me and that I loved him too. He said I needed to stop acting like a little girl with a daddy complex. Then he forced me to have sex with him. It was that weekend that you guys couldn't find me. He… as he put it to his friends on the phone before I got to leave, he said he fucked me so much I should have cum coming out of me because he couldn't get any more inside." That's when the tears began to trickle down her face.

"Oh honey that was two and a half months ago, you should have told us sooner." Rei said softly, She had noticed that Usagi seemed to act more mature, no longer a crybaby or even a klutz like she used to be. But to be raped? "Usagi when is the last time you had your period?" Rei asked suddenly worried. Usagi shook her head, "I haven't had one. I thought it stopped after you've had sex." Rei tried hard not to laugh at Usagi's innocence. "Usagi you are pregnant obviously if you haven't had a period. Usa you are carrying Chiba's baby."

Usagi frowned, "I don't know what to do." Rei moved over to Usagi's side. "Usagi I shall meditate and find out what the best result for you to be." Usagi looked at Rei and then shyly kissed her lips. "Thank you Rei. I have always treasured you as a friend…and more." Rei blinked and looked at her, "Are you saying you're a lesbian?" Usagi nodded, "I had two girlfriends before I found out I was Sailor Moon."

Rei blushed and closed her eyes kissing Usagi in that moment only as she dreamed of doing last night. She knew though that the next task would be finding out about the baby…


End file.
